Jennifer Love Hewitt
thumb|210pxJennifer Love Hewitt (n. 21 de febrero de 1979 en Waco, Texas) es una actriz y cantante estadounidense. Empezó su carrera como actriz cuando era una niña, apareciendo en anuncios de televisión y en la serie de Disney Channel Kids Incorporated. Alcanzó gran popularidad en la cultura adolescente por trabajos en la serie de Fox Party of Five, como Sarah Reeves y en la película de terror Se lo que hicisteis el ultimo verano y su secuela, Aún se lo que hicisteis el ultimo verano, ambas como Julie James. Como cantante ha trabajado con las productoras Medlac Records, Atlantic Records y Jive Records. Es conocida principalmente por hacer canciones de estilo pop y por tener una voz soprano (voz femenina aguda). Hasta la fecha, su sencillo más exitoso es «How Do I Deal», que alcanzó en 1999 el puesto 59 en las listas de éxitos musicales de Estados Unidos, y la octava posición en Australia. Además, ha participado también en la promoción de proyectos de actores. Su apariencia física ha sido tema de atención de muchos medios de comunicación a lo largo de su carrera. Nombrada como la mujer más sexy del mundo en 1993 y la mujer más sexy de la televisión en 2008, ha sido galardonada muchas veces por las publicaciones de revistas como Maxim, TV Guide, FHM y muchos lectores de esos periódicos. En 2007, se publicaron unas fotos paparazzi de ella en una playa, en las cuales estaba pasada de peso, posteriormente se quejó por las críticas que le hicieron, siendo apoyada por otras celebridades y dándole a la revista People cobertura informativa. Además, ha protagonizado muchas películas y varias series de televisión. Hasta mayo de 2010 trabajó en la serie de televisión de la CBS Ghost Whisperer como Melinda Gordon, una mujer que puede ver fantasmas y les ayuda a arreglar sus problemas pasados. También protagonizó la serie de televisión The Client List. Biografía Infancia e Inicios Nació en Waco, Texas, hija de Patricia Mae, una logopeda y Herbert Daniel Hewitt, un médico. Creció en Nolanville, Texas; después del divorcio de sus padres, ella y su hermano mayor (Todd Hewitt), crecieron con su madre. El primer nombre se lo dio su hermano, en referencia a una chica que le gustaba cuando era más pequeño y su segundo nombre, "Love" se lo puso su madre por su mejor amiga de la universidad. En su infancia, le atrajo la música, cantando a la edad de tres años The Greatest Love of All en un espectáculo al aire libre. Un año después de eso, entretuvo a una audiencia en un restaurante con su versión de Help Me Make It Through the Night. Cuando tenía 9 años, fue miembro del Texas Show Team (el cual hizo una gira por la Unión Soviética y Dinamarca). A la edad de 10 años, ganó el premio de Texas Our Little Miss Talent Winner, mudándose tras esto a Los Ángeles, California con su madre para impulsar su carrera como cantante y actriz. Carrera como actríz Tras mudarse a Los Ángeles, apareció en más de veinte anuncios de televisión. Su primera aparición como actriz infantil la hizo en el programa de Disney Channel Kids Incorporated entre 1989 y 1991. Durante su estancia, bailó y cantó todas las canciones de un vídeo llamado Dance! Workout With Barbie producido por Buena Vista. En 1993, hizo el papel de la hija de Pierce Brosnan en el episodio piloto de una serie de la NBC llamada Running Wilde, en la cual se unió a Brosnan como una reportera de la revista Auto World cuyas historias se volvían su propia historia. Sin embargo, la serie no caló y el piloto nunca fue emitido. Poco después tuvo unos papeles en series de televisión de corta duración, como la Shaky Ground de la Fox, en la que estuvo entre 1992 y 1993, la The Byrds of Paradise de la ABC, en 1994 y McKenna, entre 1994 y 1995. Al final alcanzó la fama en tras interpretar a Sarah Reeves en la serie de Fox, Party of Five (1995-1999). Ella interpretó el papel de Sarah en la serie, en la segunda temporada continuó su papel en Party of Five Time of Your Life (1999), en la cual además fue co-productora, pero la serie fue cancelada a la mitad de la primera temporada. Hizo su debut como actriz de película en la película independiente Munchie (1992). Sin embargo, alcanzó su mayor fama tras participar en la película de terror I Know What You Did Last Summer (1997). La primera película hecha por Hewitt y Freddie Prinze Jr, Ryan Phillippe y Sarah Michelle Gellar fue una de las películas juveniles más populares en EE.UU. Ella también apareció en la secuela I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998), la cual no tuvo la misma fama que su predecesora. Otros papeles en películas fueron la comedia de estudiantes Can't Hardly Wait (1998) y trabajó junto a Sigourney Weaver y Gene Hackman en la comedia romántica Heartbreakers (2001) y en If Only con Paul Nicholls. En 2000, apareció en The Audrey Hepburn Story. Ese mismo año, la nombraron la "actriz más popular en televisión"; por esta razón, Nokia la eligió para que fuera su portavoz, porque era una "imagen fresca" y sería un "símbolo juvenil y sano". En 2001, apareció en el videoclip de Enrique Iglesias de la canción Hero, como la pareja del cantante. También escribió la canción I'm Gonna Love You para la película The Hunchback of Notre Dame II porque su personaje, el de Madellaine, era el único que no cantaba en la película. Esta canción ganó el premio a la Mejor canción en un DVD. Desde septiembre de 2005, trabaja en la serie de televisión Entre Fantasmas de la CBS. En Australia, ha sido una serie muy popular desde su estreno, en los Estados Unidos la serie ha tenido entre 9 y 11 millones de espectadores. También hizo castings para múltiples películas. Intentó hacer de Julieta en Romeo + Julieta, pero el director creía que no se le veía lo suficientemente moderna, dándole el papel a Claire Danes. Luego intentó hacer de Darlene en Brokedown Palace, pero no pudo por problemas en su calendario e intentó hacer de Elektra en Daredevil. En 2010, la serie Entre Fantasmas finalizó, por lo que Jennifer se encaminó hacia nuevos proyectos. El 19 de julio de ese mismo año estrenó la película para la televisión The Client List, en la que dio vida a la protagonista. En otoño apareció en un capítulo de Law & Order. También se anunció su participación en un capítulo de la serie Love Bites, que estrenó a mitad de la segunda temporada televisiva de 2010-2011. Nuevamente protagonizó una película para televisión: The Lost Valentine que se estrenó a comienzos de 2011. Carrera como cantante En 1991, Meldac lanzó su primer álbum, 'Love Songs', cuando ella tenía 12 años. El álbum sólo fue sacado en Japón en 1992, donde Hewitt fue una estrella pop. La explicación de su éxito es porque los japoneses "aman la música animada. La música, cuanto más pop, mejor". Mientras trabajaba en la serie Party of Five en 1995, firmó con Atlantic Records, quienes lanzaron su primer sencillo y su segundo álbum Let's Go Bang en octubre. Juntando su carrera musical con su carrera como actriz, grabó su primer sencillo en 1996, No Ordinary Love, no vendiendo lo necesario, por lo que Alantic anuló su contrato, desapareció de la escena musical durante 3 años. En 1999, grabó el sencillo How Do I Deal para la banda de sonido de la película I Still Know What You Did Last Summer. La canción se volvió el primer sencillo de Hewitt exitoso tras estar en la posición #59 en los Hot 100 y el #36 en los Top 40 Mainstream, además de la posición #8 en Australia. En 2002, firmó con Jive Records y grabó su cuarto álbum con la cantante, escritora de canciones y productora Meredith Brooks. Creó el sencillo BareNaked, siendo su mayor éxito en la radio hasta la fecha cuando ganó la posición #24 en el Bubbling Under Hot 100, #31 en el Adult Top 40 y #25 en el Top 40 Mainstream. Además ganó las posiciones #6 en Australia y #33 en Países Bajos. El éxito moderado de su sencillo hizo que el álbum, cuyo nombre era el mismo que la canción, estuviera en las posiciones #37 en los Billboard 200 y #31 en Australia. Mientras tanto, sólo estuvo en la lista durante 3 semanas. El siguiente sencillo, Can I Go Now, no tuvo tanto éxito en los EE.UU., pero llegó hasta el puesto #8 en Países Bajos y #12 en Australia. Desde 2003 no ha estado activamente en el mundo de la música, salvo una recopilación lanzada en Asia llamada Cool with You: The Platinum Collection, una recopilación de sus dos álbumes con Atlantic Records. Sin embargo, en la película de 2004 If Only, escribió dos canciones: Love Will Show You Everything y Take My Heart Back. También apareció en el musical de televisión A Christmas Carol, haciendo el papel de Emily, la novia del joven Ebenezer Scrooge. Vida Privada Es la madrina honoraria de la Audrey Hepburn Children's Fund. En marzo de 2009, la actriz lanzó su primer libro llamado The Day I Shot Cupid (El día que le disparé a Cupido), en el que habla de sus experiencias amorosas y donde da consejos para el amor y las relaciones amorosas. Éste salió a la venta el 23 de marzo de 2010. Jennifer ha mantenido relaciones sentimentales con los actores Ross McCall, con el que estuvo de 2005 a 2009, y con Jamie Kennedy, con el que estuvo entre 2009 y 2010. Con ambos estuvo comprometida. También se rumoreó que mantuvo una relación con el cantante Enrique Iglesias. Actualmente mantiene una relación con el actor Brian Hallisay, su compañero de reparto en la serie 'The Client List', con el que está esperando su primer hijo. El 26 de Noviembre de 2013, nace su primera hija Autumn James Hallisay, con Brian Hallisay. En el mismo año 2013, se casó en una ceremonia estrictamente íntima con el actor Brian Hallisay. Aparte de inglés, sabe hablar español, italiano y francés. Participación en comerciales Apareció en 1989 junto a Michael Jackson en una campaña para la promoción de la marca de calzados LA Gear. En 2005, apareció en Hanes con la campaña Look who we've got our Hanes on now (Mira a quién tenemos usando nuestros Hanes ahora). En la campaña también aparecen Michael Jordan, Charlie Sheen, Cuba Gooding Jr, Marisa Tomei, Damon Wayans, Kevin Bacon, Hugh Hefner, Matthew Perry. También apareció en el comercial Don't Mess With Texas (No juegues con Texas), apareció en un comercial de Rodan & Fields y fue rostro de Neutrógena. Jennifer también participó en el año 2000 en el videoclip "Hero" de Enrique Iglesias. Categoría:Actores